


Letters to Tommy

by huntingforsport



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DSMP, Dream Smp, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, mom puffy, post-tommyinnit's death (video blogging rpf)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingforsport/pseuds/huntingforsport
Summary: Puffy - the now known therapist on the DreamSMP - suggests to those who are struggling or grieving should try writing letters.
Kudos: 39





	1. Sapnap

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello please keep in mind that i am specifically writing the characters from the rp!!! that’s all enjoy my sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnaps letter to Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you’d like some music for ambiance, i’d listen to ‘determination’ from the undertale ost

Tommy, 

We were never close, we’re practically from two different worlds - but there is one thing that makes us similar. It’s Dream. 

I don’t know anything about the things he did to you, and I don’t think I want to. But, I do know that I will find my own way to end him. 

Rest easy,

\- Sapnap


	2. Jack Manifold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Manifolds letter to Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would suggest listening to ‘snowy’ from the undertale ost while reading! i feel it just gives nice atmosphere

Tommy,

Whether you ended up in Heaven or Hell, or maybe some other place, I hope you’re doing well and that you’re at peace. After all that’s happened, after what I and others have tried to do, you deserve it. 

Actually, I hope you don’t end up in Hell. Personal experience, it’s not all that great. You never realize how glorified Hell is until you get trapped there and have to claw your way out. 

Maybe you’re reliving the glory days with Wilbur. I miss those days, not sure if you did. But the rebellion, the outfits, the excitement that came day-to-day... You just don’t get that anymore. Not here, at least. Quaint little Snowchester is nice, but it could never compare to Manifoldland or L’manberg. 

I miss you. I miss being pals. My only wish if you ever come back is for us to be friends again. Just like the glory days. 

Stay on the grind,

\- Jack Manifold 


	3. Captain Puffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Puffys letter to Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good song to listen to for ambience: fallen down (reprise) from the undertale ost!  
> also there is reference to the duckling hc where puffy is dreams mother, i tried not to include hcs in these but i feel like this was a good exception

Tommy,

We never got the chance to know each other better. I wish we had. It really seemed like you needed more positive figures in your life. 

Despite all of that, though, I feel like I’ve failed you. Dream... he was my problem at a point. He was my duckling. But he had never acted like this. Where did I go wrong?

I think that’s why I feel so at fault for this. I know that in the moment, there was nothing i could’ve done - Sams explained to me that there was no way to get you out of the prison safely, that no one could’ve done anything about it. But then there’s Dream. 

Maybe I could’ve done something different. I raised him with nothing but the kindness in my heart, but that obviously wasn’t enough. And for that, I feel at fault. I feel guilty. 

I’ve been trying to do what I can. To help out others, help them cope, but it becomes a struggle when you’re trying to cope with your own guilt. I think you’d understand. 

I’m not entirely sure how to wrap this up, but to be fair I don’t think I’ve ever written a letter to someone who wouldn’t read it.

I guess I’ll say... We won’t let your memory fade like dust. The people of the DreamSMP will know the name of TommyInnit. We’ve already started building many things in your memory. (Some better than others)

I hope you’re enjoying your rest. 

\- Puffy


	4. Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboos letter to Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good ambience song: ‘small shock’ from the undertale ost (i would suggest looping it though if you’re gonna listen while reading, it’s only 14 seconds long lol)

Tommy,

I hope you’re doing well, friend. We were never close, but I’d still considered you a friend.

Tubbo and I started building a hotel of our own, per Tubbos request. It was before we found out about... everything. We just thought it to be some friendly competition. 

I put some flowers outside your house. I know you’re not entirely fond of them, but it felt right. One of my core memories is my first day meeting you, giving you the Allium. I saw that you kept it. Maybe that’s why I planted the flowers.

There are so many things I wish I could say to you, but to be completely honest, I’m blanking right now. I guess I just want to say I’m sorry.

And you may not think it, but you did a lot for me. I’m sorry I never returned the same energy. 

Rest well,

\- Ranboo


	5. Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblades letter to Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good song for ambiance: ‘an ending’ from the undertale ost

Theseus,

So, you just couldn’t keep your distance from him, could you? Typical. I’d expect nothing less of TommyInnit. 

We left off on bad terms, and for a while I wanted it to stay that way. Just Phil and I against the world, although now we have Ranboo. I haven’t seen him in a few days, I don’t think he’s taking this very well. 

To be completely fair, I don’t know how most are taking this. I haven’t left the cottage in a while. There’s really no point in leaving when most of this server does nothing but annoy me. But to be even more fair, I don’t think I know how I’m taking this. 

With that, I think it’s safe to say that maybe I do miss the times we had. There were times where you’d become unbearable, and I still don’t think I can express my frustration with your betrayal. But you were struggling. I guess maybe I should’ve taken better note of that. 

All of this has just left me with a lot of time and self reflection. I think it’s safe to say we’ve both made some choices that we regret, but you made effort to change. I still have no interest in changing, and that might make me sound ignorant - but in all honesty, I don’t really care. 

I don’t even understand why I’m writing this letter. I don’t understand why I’m shedding tears. As I said, we left off on bad terms. I no longer see you as a friend or a comrade, not even an ally. You’re the enemy. You were the enemy. Why have you made me feel this almost desolate feeling? Why am I writing a letter to a deceased person? 

I cant answer any of my questions. And it’s not like you’re here to give you’re stupid yet witty responses with your shit eating grin. 

I guess it’s just how the story goes. Maybe Theseus wasn’t a fitting title for you. Maybe Achilles is much more fitting- a warrior, shot in the foot with a poisonous arrow. A stupid way to end. 

I hope the hotel holds up, maybe you’re watching it in spirit. Maybe I’ll go visit it. 

\- Techno


	6. Awesamdude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awesamdudes letter to Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ambiance song: ‘home’ from the undertale ost  
> fun fact: this is the only one that’s caused me to cry while writing it! i still have to finish tubbos so maybe i will be shedding more tears soon

Tommy,

I feel as though I’ve failed you. No, scratch that. I know I’ve failed you - had I not failed you, you’d still be here. Sam Nook would be so disappointed in me, but truth be told, he doesn’t even know yet. 

I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have let you visit him in the first place, because we both knew of the risks. But I knew you wanted closure, and I just want to help you grow from this. I hateto see you get so... worked up over him. Dream. He’s a sick man. 

When most think of you, they see an annoying child who enjoys to cause conflict, but I don’t think I could disagree with a statement more. When I think of you, I think of someone who is strong. Strong and selfless towards others. Someone who values others, after he had been thrown around by many. You’re so brave and kind hearted. I wish more would notice it. 

I just wish there was more that I could’ve done. Not even just at the prison. Before that. Before the hotel. Before Doomsday. I wish I did more. I could have done more. I’m so so sorry. 

Sam Nook has been waiting for you. He reminds me of the story of Hachiko, a story I’m sure you know. A dog that waits at a train station everyday for his owner, and one day he stops showing up. So the dog sits and waits. He sits and waits because he’s clueless. 

I’ve just realized I’ve only written about you in the present tense. I guess I’m still struggling in coming to terms with what happened. 

You died. You died in a small space while having claustrophobia. You died at the hands of someone who just never fucking left you alone. Your death is unsatisfactory. You never got your closure. It’s all my fault. 

I haven’t been able to sleep easily knowing that. Knowing that it’s all my fault. I’m so sorry, Tommy. I’m so so sorry. 

I miss you,

\- Sam


End file.
